fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Back to Where You've Never Been/transcript
PROLOGUE Campus Residence - Waking Dream PETER: (walks from the bedroom toward the kitchen. yawning) Walter? WALTER: Your waffle machine isn't working properly, Peter. So instead... PETER: You're talking to me? I don't understand. WALTER: (holds plate of food up to smell) Chocolate chip and banana pancakes. What could be clearer? Sit. (Peter sits) OLIVIA: (slips up behind Peter) Good morning. (then around front for a kiss) Good morning, Walter. (a kiss for him too) I thought you were making waffles. PETER: The waffle iron is broken. OLIVIA: Oh, but you were so looking forward to them. (returns to the table and sits) PETER: It's okay. This is fine. (genuinely delighted) Being back, with the two of you... this is very, very fine. WALTER: Don't worry, son. I'll get this infernal machine working. (holding the waffle iron) Then we can have waffles every day. I just need to adjust... (drops the waffle iron on the floor) PETER: (the loud thud of the appliance hitting the floor rousts Peter from the catnap he was having at his desk) Walter. (gets up and leaves) Walter's Lab - Reluctance WALTER: (after blowing air across several small pinwheels mounted before him) It's incredible. Astrid, come quickly. You've got to see this. The pinwheel with the metallic qualities is spinning against the flow of air, completely violating the law of physics. (as a large box is set on the table) Oh... pastries-- how nice. Thank you, Astrid. (steps back, intimidated when he sees he is not talking to Astrid) PETER: Hello, Walter. I have to talk to you about the machine. Walter... the machine was powerful enough to pop me out of my timeline. And I think it's the only thing that can get me back to where I belong. You built the thing. You're the only person who can help me reconfigure its matrix. WALTER: That machine is staggeringly dangerous. It's capable of destroying universes. PETER: I know. And maybe I am, too. I have tried to respect your boundaries. I have stayed away, Walter. But I’ve got to get home now. And you're the only person who can help me do that. (sternly) I have been separated from my family. And you of all people should understand how desperate I am to get back. WALTER: (sits and remembers a terrible day) The water was still running in the sink. She must've come to her decision while she was washing the dishes. PETER: What? WALTER: I knew almost immediately... even before I found the body. The car's engine was still running. There was no note. (somber) There didn't need to be. We had just lost our only child. I should have mourned with her... been there. But instead I let her grieve alone so that I could focus on finding a way to the alternate universe to save someone else's child. My actions caused the death of my wife... unspeakable damage to two universes. I lost my career... and my sanity... all because I tried to help another Peter. (ominous) I may be the only man that can help you, but I’m also the only man that cannot help you. Olivia's Apartment - Covert Planning PETER: (after knocking) Your office told me you were on leave. You okay? OLIVIA: Uh, yeah, it's -- it's just a migraine -- I think exhaustion. Broyles told me to take the day, rest up. What are you doing here? PETER: I need to ask you a favor. You mind if I come in? OLIVIA: Uh, sure. Please. (closes door, sits in living room) PETER: I need you to ask Broyles to get me permission to use the bridge so I can cross over into the alternate universe. OLIVIA: Why would you want to cross over? PETER: Because I think the machine is my best chance of getting home. And Walter created it, but clearly he's not gonna help me recalibrate it, so I’m hoping that Walternate will. OLIVIA: Walternate is an untrustworthy sonnuvabitch who is responsible for sending Shapeshifters to our universe. So what makes you think that he'll help you? PETER: I really don't have any other choice. OLIVIA: Okay, in any case, Broyles isn't gonna let you near that bridge. I mean, you may have gained some trust here, but to him, you're still an unknown entity. Besides, Peter, they don't know that you exist. And Walternate is their Secretary of Defense. I mean, how are you gonna get to him at the D.o.D.? (answers another knock at front door) AGENT LEE: Hey. OLIVIA: Hey. AGENT LEE: I brought you some chicken soup. I thought maybe you could use a little... (steps inside) company... which I see you already have. PETER: Him. AGENT LEE: Me. PETER: You're how I’m gonna get into the D.o.D. On the other side, Fringe Division reports directly to the Secretary of Defense. Their lead agent... OLIVIA: Is Lincoln Lee. Yeah, that could work. PETER: I think it will work -- all I need is a way to get over to the other side. AGENT LEE: I'm sorry. What are we talking about? OLIVIA: Here it is. (hands-over paperwork) PETER: A Massive Dynamic requisition form? What's Item 317? OLIVIA: It's Walter's portal device -- the one he used to cross over in 1985. PETER: That's at the bottom of Reiden Lake. OLIVIA: Well, maybe where you're from, but Massive Dynamic recovered it years ago. It's been in storage ever since. PETER: And you just happened to have this handy? OLIVIA: I've been thinking about crossing over myself, doing a little recon. PETER: Well, what do you even need Walter's device for when you can just cross back and forth anytime by yourself? OLIVIA: When I can what? AGENT LEE: Smart-- you were gonna go over there off-grid, find out what the shapeshifters are after. OLIVIA: See if I can expose Walternate's entire agenda. Peter's just given us a way in. PETER: Whoa, whoa. No, that's not at all what we're about to do. Look, I understand that you guys are dealing with real and present dangers from the other side, but if we go over there and you get busted, there's no way that Walternate's not gonna think that I’m involved. I'm gonna lose the best chance that I have to get back to my timeline, to my people. You got to understand that. OLIVIA: Of course. (capitulates) Getting you home is a priority for us as well. So right now this is about you. Lincoln and I will secure a van and collect the device from Massive Dynamic. PETER: Alright, then. Let's go get our ride. (leaves) AGENT LEE: You got something on your mind? (privately) OLIVIA: Yep. Terminal Theft - Fatal Error (waiting at the entrance to the restrooms of a large urban transportation hub) MOM: Honey, you sure you don't want me to come in with you? SON: Yeah. MOM: Okay, well, I'll be right out here if you need me. SON: (enters the lav and hears brutal struggling in one of the stalls. runs from the restroom) Mom! MOM: Excuse me, officer. (taps the shoulder of a uniformed officer on duty) There's some inappropriate behavior going on in the men's restroom, and my eight-year-old was just subjected to it. COP: (marches into the restroom) Alright, Transit P.D. Come on out of there. (opens the stall door and comes face-to-face with a transitioning shapeshifter that races from the area. leaving the corpse, the officer dashes after the suspect, leaves the building and watches as the shapeshifter runs effortlessly over a tall bus. the jump into traffic proves fatal as another large vehicle strikes, and kills the mutant) ACT I Liberty Island - Research Change INTERCOM: Mister Secretary, Brandon Fayette is here to see you, as requested. SECRETARY BISHOP: Send him in. BRANDON FAYETTE: (enters carrying a small container) Mister Secretary, I was told you wanted me to bring you the shapeshifter tech. SECRETARY BISHOP: You've been working on this for several weeks. How much longer will it take? BRANDON FAYETTE: I'm not sure. But I’ve identified a signal that we might be able to trace. (confident) If I’m right, it should lead us to whoever's responsible for these new shapeshifter prototypes. SECRETARY BISHOP: I want you to forward me your diagnostic protocols. And leave the disk with me. I'll handle the back-trace myself. BRANDON FAYETTE: Sir, are you sure? I feel I’m close. I would like to see this -- SECRETARY BISHOP: (curt) I shouldn't have to remind you that I am also a scientist. I'm perfectly capable of completing the task. BRANDON FAYETTE: No, sir. Of course. SECRETARY BISHOP: I'll send for you if I need anything else. (studies the new tech) Terminal Investigation - Contrary Orders BOLIVIA: So the guy scales the bus and then jumps thirty feet off its roof. LINCOLN LEE: That's what the witness report said. (looking at the thing in the body bag) Gets a 9.5 for the attempt, but he failed to stick the landing. ELIAS KANE: (approaching with an armed military detail) May I have your attention, please? All Fringe Division and ancillary personnel are required to withdraw from the area immediately. LINCOLN LEE: Excuse me. Want to tell me what you think you're doing? ELIAS KANE: I'm Sergeant Elias Kane, Department of Defense. This investigation is now under the jurisdiction of Military Command. BOLIVIA: The hell it is. On who's orders? LINCOLN LEE: Secretary of Defense. Alright, everybody! Pack it up, clear it out! BOLIVIA: What, you're just gonna let that happen? LINCOLN LEE: It's out of our hands. BOLIVIA: We work for the D.o.D., too. Why would Secretary Bishop remove us from what is clearly a Fringe case? LINCOLN LEE: Ours is not to question why, ours is just to get the hell out. (leaves the scene) Road Trip - Brooklyn Visit OLIVIA: (answers hands-off cell call while driving South through Connecticut) Dunham. AGENT LEE: (on speaker) I was able to get the equipment. I'll meet you at the theater. OLIVIA: Great. We'll see you there. (ends call. To Peter) Now, what makes you so sure that there's a soft spot between universes in this place? PETER: Well, we've used it before... in another timeline. We're still about forty miles out. OLIVIA: (checks remaining mileage of new, eco-friendly electric vehicle) It's fine. We've still got plenty of range. (after they arrived in the theater and start setting-up equipment onstage to create a portal) PETER: You alright? OLIVIA: Yeah, I’m okay. PETER: You know, you really don't have to be here. OLIVIA: No, we have an arrangement. If something happens and you two can't get back, I have to be here to let Broyles know. AGENT LEE: (walks out after changing from his FBI business suit to Fringe Division garb consistent with his alternate universe counterpart) So this look about right? PETER: Yeah, you look good. OLIVIA: (approaches Lee. plucks his hair to match his counterpart. whispers so Peter won't hear) Okay. You're clear on everything, right? What you need to do? PETER: Are you ready? AGENT LEE: (walks to the threshold of the portal that will soon appear) Just out of curiosity, um... if this thing closes while I’m still crossing through, what happens? PETER: (as the portal powers-up) It'll cut you in half. I killed a guy like that once. Don't worry. He was a bad guy. Olivia, thank you. I owe you one. (steps through) OLIVIA: (to Lee) Good luck. PETER: (to Lee after he steps through and the portal has been closed) You okay? AGENT LEE: (personal inventory check completed) One piece. Fringe HQ - Intrusion Noted AGENT FARNSWORTH: (calling to her supervisor as sensor alarms sound a warning in the Situation Room) Colonel Broyles, sensors detecting a Class-Three Breach. COLONEL BROYLES: That's impossible. (rushes to the monitors) We haven't had any degradation since the universes were linked. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Nonetheless, sir, redundant systems are confirming a breach at an opera house in Lower Brooklyn. COLONEL BROYLES: Where are Agents Lee and Dunham? AGENT FARNSWORTH: En route to H.Q., ten minutes out. COLONEL BROYLES: (quickly. urgent) Notify them of the breach and redirect them there. And dispatch an Amber Team to meet them. AGENT LEE: (leaving the theater that just got tagged as a Class 3 Breach) This place isn't all that different from our -- (tongue-tied at the sight of the twin World trade Center towers filling the skyline) PETER: (all business) Hey Scarecrow, come on. The flying monkeys are coming. Liberty Island - Disk Retrieval SECRETARY BISHOP: (escorting his military detail with a body bag on a gurney) Thank you, gentlemen. Bring the body in here. BRANDON FAYETTE: Sir, may I ask what's going on? SECRETARY BISHOP: Nothing to concern yourself with. I need you and your staff to vacate the lab until further notice. Sergeant Kane, please stand guard at the door. Make sure no one disturbs me. (unzips the body bag and cuts into the corpse with a scalpel. he reaches inside the cadaver and retrieves another high tech disk to add to the collection) ACT II Secure Dock - Gaining Access (approaches the sentry posted at the foot of the pier for the ferry commuter to Liberty Island. Peter's hands are restrained behind him) AGENT LEE: (handling Peter by the scruff) How's it going? CORPORAL WHEELER: Agent Lee, good to see you again. AGENT LEE: I've got a prisoner here I need to transport to Liberty Island. CORPORAL WHEELER: (checks log) I don't have any transport order. AGENT LEE: (lowers tone) No, you wouldn't. Secretary Bishop wants to keep this one off the books -- keeping it quiet for security reasons. (indignant) You think I’m making this up? CORPORAL WHEELER: No. Not at all, sir. I can call up the SecDef's office to clear it up. AGENT LEE: Sure, you speak to somebody there. They clear it with someone else, who clears it up the chain. That's at least three people you just included in a classified interrogation. (mocking) You go right ahead. It's your ass, not mine. CORPORAL WHEELER: I see what you mean. You know what? I'll send for the ferry. AGENT LEE: Good idea. CORPORAL WHEELER: I just need your "Show Me." AGENT LEE: Yeah, uh, about that... I had to jump into the East River to catch this scumbag. Must've lost it in the drink. CORPORAL WHEELER: That's fine. Your handprint will do. (holds out biometric scan pad for Lee's palm print) The ferry should be at the pier shortly. (Lee grabs Peter scruff and walks toward the loading area on the dock) Agent Lee... I'll go ahead and report your "Show Me" lost. AGENT LEE: (stops. looks back)) Thanks. (continues walking) PETER: (smartly) I'm impressed -- quite a knack for deception. Opera House - All Clear LINCOLN LEE: (over tactical comm) Colonel... we checked our readings again. They're still negative. If there was any kind of degradation here, it's gone now. COLONEL BROYLES: (listening from the Situation Room) Copy that. The breach is no longer registering here either. LINCOLN LEE: Looks like a false alarm. Maybe there was a glitch with the sensors? COLONEL BROYLES: Maybe. Recall your team and report back to H.Q. LINCOLN LEE: (after the transmission) Dreaming of a life in the theater? BOLIVIA: (still focused on earlier events) You know, that body at the bus terminal -- his face was pretty messed-up. LINCOLN LEE: (humorously) The guy was pancaked by a bus. BOLIVIA: I mean his features. They didn't add up. They were all mismatched. His hair, his eyes-- one blue, one brown. LINCOLN LEE: Okay. BOLIVIA: Well, you add that to the fact that he ran up the side of a bus, then jumped ten yards and landed on his feet. I think he might've been a shapeshifter. LINCOLN LEE: You mean those human shapeshifters the other side's accusing us of sending over. (ponders the concept) Okay. Well, I guess once the D.o.D. Confirms that with the autopsy, Secretary Bishop will let us know. BOLIVIA: (leaving the building for the SUV) Unless he doesn't. I mean, their Olivia said that she believed he was responsible for these new shapeshifters. LINCOLN LEE: Since when do you listen to anything they have to say? You said yourself she's a paranoid who doesn't trust anyone. BOLIVIA: Yeah, that doesn't mean she's not right. I mean, think about it. What if the Secretary had us removed from the crime scene so that he could cover up his own involvement? LINCOLN LEE: Now who's paranoid? (hops into the driver's seat to start the vehicle) Okay. Why won't the car start? (data monitor indicates his identification was reported missing by Liberty Pier security) Lost? I never reported it lost. BOLIVIA: They said the report came from the D.o.D. checkpoint at the pier. CORPORAL WHEELER: (answer call on his earpiece while standing sentry at Liberty Pier) Checkpoint Five, Corporal Wheeler. LINCOLN LEE: Wheeler, this is Agent Lee. I understand somebody there reported my "Show Me" lost. CORPORAL WHEELER: Agent Lee? (turns to verify that the Lee he granted access to is still on the pier) Secure Dock - Plot Foiled PETER: (standing and talking while waiting for the ferry boat) Once I get in to see Walternate, you should probably take off, head back to the opera house before they figure out you're not who you say you are. AGENT LEE: You've been there before, their D.o.D. It was in your debrief with Broyles after you showed-up. PETER: Yeah, Walternate wanted to keep me close when I was working on the machine. AGENT LEE: In his secure room. You said that's where he kept his classified files. If you worked in it, you must know how to get into it. PETER: (growing suspicious) Why are we talking about this, Lincoln? AGENT LEE: Just tell me where it's located, Peter. PETER: (disappointed) Oh, I don't believe this. AGENT LEE: You don't have to be involved. PETER: (angered) Of course they're gonna think I’m involved! You're about to ruin the best chance... AGENT LEE: I didn't come this far... to go back empty-handed! PETER: That I have to get back home! LINCOLN LEE: (approaches with team and weapons drawn) Don't move! Put your hands behind your head! PETER: Just give me a chance to explain. Look, I know how this looks, but it's a misunderstanding. LINCOLN LEE: Agent Lee, I presume. PETER: We can straighten this out. I have to talk to Secretary Bishop. BOLIVIA: (meeting for the first time) Who the hell are you? Liberty Island - Briefing The Boss SECRETARY BISHOP: (at work on the shapeshifter technology in Doctor Fayette's lab. answers the intercom beep) Yes? COLONEL BROYLES: (calling from his office) Mister Secretary, it's Colonel Broyles. Sorry to disturb you, but you need to know there's been an incursion from the other universe. We've apprehended two men who were on their way to you. One is their Fringe Division's Lincoln Lee. The other man... he claims to be Peter Bishop, your son. SECRETARY BISHOP: My son? COLONEL BROYLES: That's what he said, sir. We'll attempt to ascertain his real identity once we have them in custody. Agents Lee and Dunham are convoying the prisoners back to Fringe H.Q. now for questioning. Do you want me to contact the other side... demand an explanation? SECRETARY BISHOP: (uncharacteristically somber) No. Tell them nothing until you've had a chance to interrogate these men. And keep me informed with what you learn. ACT III New York Streets - Escape Ruse PETER: (sitting in a prisoner cage in the back of a Fringe Division vehicle driving uptown) This was Olivia's idea, wasn't it? AGENT LEE: Doesn't matter much now, does it? PETER: Yeah, it matters to me. I thought I could trust you two. AGENT LEE: I get it, Peter. You want to go home to your people. Well, we are fighting for our people. Whatever these shapeshifters are up to, we have to stop them. Sorry if I thought you wanted that, too. PETER: It's not my fight. MURPHY: (driver answers his earpiece) Agent Murphy. (listens) Affirmative, sir. As a matter of fact, I have them in my transport right now. (listens) Alright, sir. I understand. (swerves from convoy onto an intersecting street) LINCOLN LEE: (watches in rearview mirror as the convoy disperses and traffic snarls) What just happened? We lost the transport. (skids the vehicle through a U-turn to pursue) BOLIVIA: (on tactical comm) Agent Murphy, Agent Cole, do you copy? Agent Murphy, Agent Cole, respond. Hey! COLE: (hears call from lead vehicle) Murphy, what's going on? (is shot once in the chest by Murphy) BOLIVIA: Transport One, this is Dunham. (as Lincoln swerves in and out of traffic congestion) Do you copy? Agent Murphy, come in. LINCOLN LEE: (on comm to HQ) Agent Farnsworth, where is the locate on that prisoner transport? AGENT FARNSWORTH: (over comm link) Still looking. Stand by. MURPHY: (screeches to a halt in a back alley) Get out. The cuffs -- take 'em off. PETER: You trying to make this look like an escape attempt, like we're the ones that killed your partner? MURPHY: Your turn. Let's go. PETER: That call you got -- was that from Secretary Bishop? Did he tell you to do this? He's making a mistake. I just came here to talk to him. He doesn't understand why I’m here. MURPHY: It doesn't matter why you're here. I have my orders. (aims pistol at Peter's chest. distracted by gunfire from Cole. Peter wrestles with him. Lee knocks him to the ground, grabs the pistol and shoots him) PETER: We got to get out of here, now. Give me the gun. Give me the gun! We're doing this my way now. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (watching tracking software on her monitor) You're a hundred meters from the transport. Wait. They're on the move again. BOLIVIA: What? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Take the next alley. There are two transponders still in the alley. BOLIVIA: (to Lincoln) Okay, you let me out. You stay with the transport. (dismounts as Lincoln races after the errant vehicle. over comm channels) We've got two agents down. DISPATCH: All units, the suspects are headed North down the alley by Franklin and Broadway. LINCOLN LEE: (after blocking in Agent Lee) Out of the vehicle, now! On the ground. (searches the vehicle) BOLIVIA: (after the two Lee's return to the back alley) So where is he? AGENT LEE: I have no idea. I told you, he ran. LINCOLN LEE: (shares the latest intel) Agent Murphy's 'Show Me' was used at the Canal Street subway turnstile twenty minutes ago. BOLIVIA: So you led us on that little diversion so your friend could get away. LINCOLN LEE: Broyles put his description out to Transit and Metro P.D. He won't get far. You and your pal murdered two Fringe agents. Every cop in the city is gonna be looking for him. AGENT LEE: Right. That's what happened. We came all this way to kill two Fringe agents. (snide) That's brilliant. No wonder you're a detective. LINCOLN LEE: Makes a hell of a lot more sense than Agent Murphy shooting his own partner, then trying to kill you two because somebody called him up and ordered him to do it. BOLIVIA: So who on our side would want you dead? AGENT LEE: Your boss... the Secretary of Defense. LINCOLN LEE: (counter-snide) So, clearly, in the other universe, I’m a nut job. BOLIVIA: What makes you so sure that it was the Secretary on the other end of that call? AGENT LEE: Our universe has been infiltrated by shapeshifters from your side. They've killed a lot of people, including a friend of mine for -- for reasons I still don't understand. And your Defense Secretary's behind them. He's obviously got people inside your Division working for him. You take me in, he's gonna see to it I disappear. Trace the call. You trace the call that was made to Agent Murphy. If it leads back to Secretary Bishop, you know I’m right. LINCOLN LEE: If our Division's compromised, why trust us? AGENT LEE: Because of her. Peter said I could trust you. BOLIVIA: He doesn't even know me. AGENT LEE: (earnest) Peter said at the end of the day, you're a good person. You'd do the right thing. LINCOLN LEE: (pregnant pause) Liv? BOLIVIA: We'll sort it out at Headquarters. Bishop Residence - Meeting Mom ELIZABETH BISHOP: (arrives home and parks in the driveway. grabs the groceries, goes in the house, tosses everything on the counter, starts snacking and unpacking. notices the sliding door to the back is open, nits the silent alarm and grabs her purse to leave. is startled when she is intercepted at the front door) Oh, gawd! PETER: (extremely apologetic) I’m sorry. I'm not here to hurt you, I -- ELIZABETH BISHOP: (offers her wallet) -- I have money. Just take -- PETER: Oh, no, you don't understand. I just need to speak with your husband. It's very important. ELIZABETH BISHOP: (studies his face and his manner. thinks she knows who she is talking to) Peter? ACT IV Bishop Residence - Arresting Peter ELIZABETH BISHOP: (sitting opposite one another. maternally close) Over the years, my husband has opened my mind to things that I never thought possible. And still, I never thought that... but as soon as I looked into your eyes, I knew. (caresses his cheek) They, um... they told me that you died... the night that you were taken from me. PETER: And they told you the truth. I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm not the Peter that you think I am. I'm from another place. It's all very complicated. But I have people there that I care about very, very deeply, and I have to get back to them. ELIZABETH BISHOP: (candid) That's what got me through it, you know? I told myself that if another universe exists -- and there's got to be more -- then somewhere... you would grow up and be happy and... and fall in love. (bittersweet) Somewhere you would have a life... just -- just not here. PETER: That's why I came here. It's why I need to speak to Walter. He's the only person who can help me. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Yeah, of course. If -- if your father -- if Walter knew that you were here, he would do everything he could to help you. He's, um... he's at work. (stands to get the phone) I’ll call the office. PETER: Oh, no. No. No, I - I'm sorry. You can't do that. You can't let anybody else know that I’m here. When I first crossed over, people who worked for your husband tried to kill me. ELIZABETH BISHOP: What? Why would anyone try to -- PETER: I don't know. But clearly someone thinks that my being here is a threat. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Then, Peter... we need to protect you. Walter has to know about this. PETER: I think that he already does. (vehicles rush into the driveway) ELIZABETH BISHOP: (remembers her initial reaction to his intrusion) The alarm. Oh, god, I’m sorry. Before I knew it was you, I - I hit the alarm. Peter, why have you got a gun? SOLDIER: Mrs. Bishop. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Give me the gun. SOLDIER: Mrs. Bishop. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Peter, if you don't give me the gun, they will shoot you. SOLDIER: Mrs. Bishop, are you alright? ELIZABETH BISHOP: (sincerely) I won't let anything happen to you... not this time. Okay, don't shoot. SOLDIER: (rushing through the door with a squad) That's him. Hands in the air! ELIZABETH BISHOP: Okay, don't shoot! (stands in front of Peter) Don't shoot! SOLDIER: Mrs. Bishop, step away. This man is dangerous. He's killed two Fringe agents. ELIZABETH BISHOP: No, anyone who fires on this man will have my husband to answer to. A mistake has been made. I need your men to transport us to the Department of Defense. (let's the impact of her promise soak in) You heard me. We are going to see my husband. SOLDIER: He'll have to be restrained. ELIZABETH BISHOP: That's fine. (as Peter is cuffed) Walter will straighten all this out. You'll see. (the group leaves the house) Fringe HQ - Private Prisoner AGENT LEE: (as he is cuffed to a vertical pipe in a utility room) What the hell is this? LINCOLN LEE: This is where we're holding you. AGENT LEE: It's a maintenance closet. LINCOLN LEE: That's very astute. (snarky) No wonder you're a detective. BOLIVIA: We looked into Agent Murphy's phone logs, and he did receive a call just before the vehicle disappeared from the convoy. AGENT LEE: Like I said. BOLIVIA: We're gonna trace the call, and if it leads back to the Secretary of Defense, then we can talk. If not, this isn't the last windowless room you're gonna find yourself in. LINCOLN LEE: Make yourself comfortable. Nobody knows you're here but us. (after leaving the closet and closing the door) We're breaking about five different General Orders right now. I hope you know what you're doing. BOLIVIA: Me too. Liberty Island - Meeting Peter ELIZABETH BISHOP: (with security escort in-tow. marches in to her husband's office and directly to his side) Walter. It's Peter. It's a miracle. SECRETARY BISHOP: Of course it is. (calmly. to Peter) I've dreamt about this moment for so many years. And now you're actually here... standing in front of me. Take these restraints off him. SOLDIER: Sir -- SECRETARY BISHOP: Take them off. And then leave us. PETER: I know... I know that you don't want to hear this right now, Secretary Bishop, but... I'm not your son. SECRETARY BISHOP: I know that. How could you be? ELIZABETH BISHOP: He came to ask for your help. I promised him you would. SECRETARY BISHOP: Would you leave us for a moment, Elizabeth? ELIZABETH BISHOP: I -- SECRETARY BISHOP: I'd -- I'd like to speak to Peter alone. Just a few moments, please, dear. ELIZABETH BISHOP: (uncomfortable with the request) Alright... alright. (stops at Peter's side on her way out) PETER: (softly) Thank you. (after she leaves. to Bishop) I must say, that was a brilliant performance. You almost looked genuinely surprised to see me, which we both know is not the case. SECRETARY BISHOP: I've known about you for some time. (removes a handheld gizmo from a secure box on his desk) I've been monitoring the intelligence feeds from the other universe. PETER: Yeah, if by 'monitoring' you mean 'spying'. SECRETARY BISHOP: You have a very ill opinion of me. PETER: (slowly pacing the room as the gizmo is powered-up) Where I’m from, I know you all too well. SECRETARY BISHOP: Really? What do you know? PETER: For starters, I know you've already tried to have me killed once today. SECRETARY BISHOP: And why would I do that? PETER: I don't know, Walter. Maybe you see me as a threat. They know that you created the human shapeshifters. And they know that you're responsible for sending them into the alternate universe, in violation of your accord with them. WALTER: So you have come all this way to bring me to justice. PETER: No. Whatever disagreements there are between this universe and theirs are none of my business. I'll tell you exactly what I told them. It is not my fight. All I want is your help to get me back where I belong... to get me home. If you want to get rid of me, just help me. SECRETARY BISHOP: If you believe that I am to blame for all those terrible things, your decision to come here must've been difficult. PETER: I didn't really have any other choice. SECRETARY BISHOP: I see. Well, no one knows more about the burden of difficult decisions than I. BRANDON FAYETTE: (enters the office) Sir, Sergeant Kane said you wanted to see me. SECRETARY BISHOP: Doctor. Come in. Doctor Fayette, this man is from the other side. He is making serious accusations against me. He believes, among other things, that I am responsible for the shapeshifters that are plaguing the other universe. Now, you are my Chief Scientist. You know me and my operation better than anyone. Is it possible? Is there any way that what he is saying could be true? BRANDON FAYETTE: I don't see how, sir. I examined the shapeshifter tech in detail. I saw nothing to indicate you had anything to do with it, sir. SECRETARY BISHOP: (to Peter) There. You see? BRANDON FAYETTE: If I may ask... (convulses to the floor after being zapped by the handheld gizmo) SECRETARY BISHOP: (to Peter. foreboding) Not everything is as it seems. ACT V Liberty Island - Fresh Trust SECRETARY BISHOP: (in one of his labs. standing over the fresh corpse he just caused) I've suspected for some time that Doctor Fayette had been replaced by a shapeshifter. My men have been following him for some weeks, monitoring all of his communications. PETER: So what are you gonna do with him? SECRETARY BISHOP: Interrogate him, get what information I can to find out who's behind this. Earlier today, a State Department employee was the victim of another shapeshifter... trying to acquire his identity. It's become all too clear that elements of our government are being infiltrated. PETER: If you've known about this for so long, why haven't you done anything? SECRETARY BISHOP: Done what exactly? If word got out that elected officials and other authorities were not who they claimed to be, it would cause widespread panic, and society would collapse. PETER: No, trust me on this. You have to find the shapeshifters, expose them for what they are. SECRETARY BISHOP: And how would you propose I do that? PETER: Well, that device you used seemed to do the trick. SECRETARY BISHOP: Yes. And I spent weeks convincing myself that Doctor Fayette had been replaced. If I had been wrong, this tech would've killed a human being. PETER: Why are you telling me all of this? SECRETARY BISHOP: (lowers his tone. slows his cadence) Because you are the only person I can trust. You have no alliances... to our side or theirs. I'm telling you this because I need you to deliver a message. PETER: I appreciate what you're up against here, but -- SECRETARY BISHOP: It's not your fight? PETER: (snaps) Exactly. It's not my fight. I came here because I needed your help... to get home. The Walter on the other side refuses to help me, but you understand that machine. You share his mind. You're the only person who can help me get back to where I belong. SECRETARY BISHOP: (promising) And I will do everything in my power to help you get home. But you must go back to the other side and tell them that I am not their enemy. (ominous) Whoever is behind this is a threat to us all. PETER: (rethinking) I was wrong about you. You're not the man I thought you were. SECRETARY BISHOP: You are exactly the man I thought you would be. (proprietary) Please do this for me, Peter. Help us. Fringe HQ - A New Lead BOLIVIA: (joins her partner at his workstation in the Situation Room. hushed) Agent Farnsworth traced the call to Murphy's cuff back to an industrial park in the Flatiron District. The area's been abandoned since the 'Amber Riots' of '06. LINCOLN LEE: (soft-spoken in the busy room) The Flatiron District... that doesn't sound like it's connected to the D.o.D. or Secretary Bishop. BOLIVIA: Maybe it isn't, but we should still check it out. LINCOLN LEE: Liv, how much longer are we gonna keep Broyles in the dark? BOLIVIA: We're just following up on a lead. LINCOLN LEE: No. We're chasing the story of a suspect who may have murdered two of our own agents... and who, by the way, we locked in a broom closet instead of Holding, where he belongs. BOLIVIA: What if he's right? LINCOLN LEE: What if he's not? We have to tell Broyles something. COLONEL BROYLES: (as his agents approach him in his office) Did you process the prisoner into Holding? LINCOLN LEE: He's been secured, sir. BOLIVIA: But that's not why we're here. COLONEL BROYLES: I take it this is about the trace you ran on Agent Murphy's ear cuff. Agent Farnsworth told me. You want to tell me what it is you're looking for? BOLIVIA: Uh, well, it may be nothing, but until we know more... we would like some leeway on this. COLONEL BROYLES: (sighs. thinks for a second) Okay. Keep me posted. BOLIVIA: Yes, sir. Thank you. (nods and leaves) (Fringe Division Chief, Colonel Philip Broyles, makes a call once his office is vacated) DAVID JONES: (on intercom) Colonel Broyles. COLONEL BROYLES: They're on their way to you now. DAVID JONES: Excellent. (busy in his lab as shapeshifters are hurried about on gurneys) We'll be waiting for them. Opera House - Injured Visitor (laying still on the stage, waiting for her men to return through the portal. Olivia senses she is not alone, hops to her feet, draws her weapon and aims at the sudden visitor a few rows away) OLIVIA/''THE OBSERVER'': (parroting in unison) Who are you? Who are you? Show me your hands. Show me your hands. How did you -- how did you? Stop doing that. Stop doing that. Who the hell are you? Who the hell are you? THE OBSERVER: (strained) I have come to tell you something... Olivia. OLIVIA: How did you know my name? (steps closer) How do you know my -- (holsters weapon. looks at his chest) you've been shot? THE OBSERVER: I came to tell you... I have looked at all possible futures... and in every one, the result is the same. (struggling to breathe) You have to die. OLIVIA: (returns to stage for her phone) I'm gonna get you to a hospital. (turns back and the theater is empty. the wounded bald men disappeared as suddenly as he arrived) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes